Deuxième essai
by s-damon-s
Summary: 2x24 A deadly Game. L'été passe, Castle ne donne pas signe de vie, et Kate se morfond. Mais qui a dit que Richard Castle aimait cette situation ? Sûrement pas Alexis. Si seulement elle pouvait leur montrer ce qu'ils manquent...


Depuis le temps que je regarde et lis Castle, il fallait bien que je finisse par écrire ne serait-ce qu'un One-shot sur l'une de mes séries préférées =) Parce que le dernier épisode de la saison 2 est affreusement triste, et parce que la saison 3, c'est lundi, voici une alternative pour Kate et Richard !

Résumé: L'été passe, Castle ne donne pas signe de vie, et Kate se morfond. Mais qui a dit que Richard Castle aimait cette situation ? Sûrement pas Alexis. Si seulement elle pouvait leur montrer ce qu'ils manquent...

Les reviews sont toujours appréciées, of course =)

* * *

Try again

Kate Beckett n'était pas du genre à se morfondre, encore moins pour un homme. Mais peut-être que ça n'était pas son genre justement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré le bon. Elle avait été quasi certaine de pouvoir enfin se laisser aller à aimer quelqu'un sans se poser de questions.

Certes Richard Castle était un choix étrange, et un peu masochiste en y repensant bien.

Après tout il était agaçant, terriblement agaçant, il lui manquait de respect, et il n'obéissait jamais à ses ordres… Sans compter le fait qu'il était arrogant, qu'il s'aimait plus que quiconque sur terre, et que sa célébrité était un refrain qu'il adorait fredonner. Pas un jour elle n'avait pas eu ce picotement dans la main, ce besoin de prendre son arme pour le menacer ou bien l'achever une fois pour toute.

Mais pas un jour il ne lui avait pas fait baisser sa garde. Il était charmant, charmeur aussi, drôle, attendrissant lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa fille, et incroyablement doué pour imaginer et faire imaginer. Elle ne savait pas à partir de quel moment elle avait basculé de fan de Castle à amoureuse, et elle ne savait plus si elle regrettait.

Pour tout avouer, elle avait eu le cœur fissuré lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner des enquêtes –et donc implicitement d'elle– pour un temps. Mais là où son cœur avait le plus souffert, ça avait été à cet instant précis où elle avait failli céder et s'ouvrir à lui, à cet instant où cette femme superbe, cette ex-femme était apparue. Elle était arrivée comme un fantôme, et avait rappelé rudement à Kate qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la vie de Castle. Il aimait ce genre de femmes, un peu plates mentalement mais surtout pas physiquement, il aimait le soleil et travailler avec elle, ça devait être une interminable nuit pour lui.

Kate soupira et s'assit sur un banc dans un parc. Le soleil réchauffa son visage et elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle ne se rappelait pas exactement comment elle était arrivée ici. Elle avait marché au hasard, sans vraiment regarder où elle allait. Ce parc lui était vaguement familier, mais elle s'en préoccuperait plus tard. Elle avait encore quelques minutes de tranquillité avant de devoir retourner travailler, et puis de toute façon, sans Castle, son travail perdait de son peu d'attraits.

-Détective Beckett ? l'interrompit une voix familière et étonnée.

Kate rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'Alexis, la fille de Castle, lui faisait face, avec l'air d'hésiter entre se réjouir de la voir, et être sceptique quant au fait de la trouver par hasard sur son chemin.

-Alexis, répondit Kate en la saluant d'un léger sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

-Plutôt bien, répondit la rousse sans vraiment y penser. Mais et vous ?

Kate regarda autour d'elle, se doutant que le ton de la question d'Alexis avait quelque chose à voir avec l'étrangeté de la croiser par hasard. Elle comprit lorsqu'elle reconnut le parc, elle était à quelques mètres de l'immeuble où était situé l'appartement de Castle. Elle se leva en se mordant les lèvres, gênée.

-Je suis en pause déjeuner et j'ai un peu erré dans les rues, je n'avais pas faim, il semblerait que le vent m'ait porté ici, sourit-elle faiblement.

Alexis acquiesça avec un sourire désolé et Kate sut que la jeune fille était bien plus clairvoyante que son père. La jeune rousse s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça.

-Il est insupportable depuis qu'il ne travaille plus avec vous, soupira-t-elle. Il passe ses journées enfermé dans son bureau à imaginer des scénarios flippants pour son bouquin mais rien ne vient alors il s'agace et il balance ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Je ne sais plus comment le calmer, il ne décroche plus le téléphone mais il saute dessus dès qu'il s'allume pour vérifier qui appelle… Je crois qu'il attend désespérément que vous l'appeliez.

Kate s'écarta d'Alexis pour la dévisager, choquée du flot de parole de la jeune fille, mais aussi de son contenu. Selon la logique, Alexis était en train de lui dire que son père devenait fou parce qu'elle lui manquait ? Elle secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre.

-Et où est passée son éditrice ? s'enquit-elle.

-Oh, elle est partie au bout d'une semaine, il ne lui parlait plus au bout de trois jours, et au bout de cinq, il lui lançait des regards noirs dès qu'elle essayait de parler. Alors elle a craqué, elle est partie en claquant la porte et en jurant à papa qu'il devait consulter. Je suis aussi de cet avis, même si je trouve tout à fait sensé qu'il ait jeté la blonde.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Mais un coup d'œil à l'heure lui fit reprendre de son sérieux. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alexis.

-Je suis ravie de t'avoir croisé mais je dois retourner travailler, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh… Vous pensez pouvoir passer un jour prochain ? Papa va me rendre aussi folle que lui.

-Je ne pense pas Alexis, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire désolé. Ton père a dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre ses distances avec mon travail, et mon travail, ça m'implique forcément… Alors je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que j'aille le voir.

Alexis voulait protester, Kate le voyait sur son visage, mais elle lui souhaita une bonne journée avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. La rousse se résolut donc à forcer un sourire piteux avant d'échapper un soupir alors que la silhouette de Kate Beckett disparaissait plus loin.

* * *

Richard Castle referma son ordinateur portable sans même avoir pris le temps d'enregistrer son travail. De toute façon c'était mauvais, il ne finirait jamais ce bouquin sans Beckett, elle était nécessaire à son inspiration.

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de se laisser retomber dans son fauteuil. Il se voilait la face, elle n'était pas seulement nécessaire à son inspiration, elle lui manquait. Immensément.

Alexis entra quelques instants plus tard et vint s'asseoir sur son bureau à côté de lui. Elle croisa et décroisa ses doigts, cherchant ses mots alors que son père l'observait d'un air las et à peine intéressé.

-J'ai vu le détective Beckett aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle enfin.

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil et une lueur d'espoir fit pétiller son regard si souvent morne dernièrement. Alexis lui adressa un léger sourire avant de continuer :

-Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien elle non plus.

-Je vais très bien et je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues, rétorqua Castle en tentant son habituel air nonchalant.

-Voyons Papa, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait…

-Le principe est effrayant, tu n'as plus jamais le droit d'utiliser cette expression.

Elle rit légèrement et replaça ses cheveux dans son dos.

-Tu devrais l'appeler ou lui rendre visite, parce que même si tu lui manques visiblement, elle ne fera pas le premier pas.

-Tu crois ?

-Ai-je jamais été de mauvais conseils envers mon cher père ?

-Je suis celui qui est censé donner les conseils, marmonna ledit cher père.

-Ah oui, et à ton avis, qui est le plus mature de nous deux lorsqu'il s'agit de la belle Kate Beckett ?

-Tu es sans pitié, bougonna Castle en croisant les bras pour bien montrer son désaccord.

Alexis rit encore, puis se pencha vers son père avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

-T'as jamais essayé les brunes, peut-être que ça te portera chance, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il s'apprêta à protester, mais elle avait déjà filé. Castle soupira et bascula sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux pour mieux réfléchir.

Il se redressa d'un coup et appela une pizzeria, il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, et à vingt heures, il était plus que jamais temps de casser la croute.

* * *

Castle ne savait pas exactement comment de la pizzeria il était arrivé chez Kate, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait terriblement envie de la voir. Il hésita à gravir les étages, et faillit renoncer en arrivant devant sa porte. Mais il se força à être pour une fois un peu plus adulte et appuya sur la sonnette. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait le lâcher lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir la porte et l'interroger du regard, extrêmement surprise.

-Castle ?

-Kate, articula-t-il difficilement.

-Que faites-vous là ?

-Euh… Je… Je joue les livreurs de pizza, se reprit-il finalement en tendant le carton.

-Là ? Comme ça ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleures excuses, avoua-t-il. Il faut dire pour ma défense que je suis resté éloigné de ma muse bien trop longtemps pour mon imagination.

Elle sourit enfin et leva les yeux au plafond avant d'ouvrir plus grand la porte pour le laisser entrer. Il sourit à son tour et entra. Il posa la pizza sur la table de la cuisine alors qu'elle lui proposait un verre de vin. Il accepta, même si d'habitude, il était plutôt contre le mélange pizza/vin.

-Alors, vos vacances ? lança-t-elle sans le regarder.

-Trop longues, soupira-t-il. J'ai hâte de revenir vous embêter.

-Qui vous dit que je vous laisserai faire ? rétorqua-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

Il sourit et posa le verre de vin sur la table avant de venir se poster devant elle, plus proche qu'il n'était nécessaire.

-Avant que je ne parte, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, fit-il en éludant du même fait le précédent sujet de conversation, et je doute toujours que ça ait véritablement quelque chose avoir avec « passez un bon été ».

Elle évita de nouveau son regard mais eut une moue agacée. Elle détestait lorsqu'il la perçait à jour, il n'était pas censé la connaître aussi bien.

-Vous voyez toujours Demming ? s'enquit alors Castle en se reculant légèrement.

-Je… Le jour où vous êtes partis, je venais de rompre avec lui, confessa-t-elle à regret.

Elle vit malgré elle l'immense sourire qui illumina les traits de Castle. L'idée qu'elle soit célibataire semblait lui faire le plus grand plaisir, et cette idée lui faisait à elle le plus grand bien.

-Laissez-moi revenir enquêter avec vous Kate, supplia-t-il.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

-Réfléchissez-y en ma faveur alors, tenta-t-il avec un sourire. Je serai sage.

-Vous ? Sage ? Vous plaisantez ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Ça m'arrive souvent, mais en l'occurrence j'étais sérieux, rétorqua-t-il.

-Et qu'est-ce que je gagne à vous laisser revenir ?

Il y eut un éclair de malice dans ses yeux mais elle n'aurait pas pu vraiment jurer l'avoir vu. Elle était néanmoins intriguée et apprécia qu'il s'approche, comme pour faire une confidence.

Cependant elle devint plus mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas aux distances de la décence. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, la faisant frissonner sous son souffle, afin d'y murmurer :

-Laissez-moi revenir, et vous verrez.

-Voir quoi ? tenta-t-elle de demander sans glapir de malaise ni rougir.

-Laissez-moi revenir d'abord Kate…

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et l'observa. II lui faisait le coup du sourire hypnotisant, ce même sourire qui l'aurait fait se damner pour lui.

-Aucun retard ne sera toléré, céda-t-elle à regret.

-Je vous fais la promesse de respecter cet ordre.

Il triomphait muettement, elle en fut étonnée. Mais elle sut plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait ce qu'il lui réservait pour avoir accepté de la reprendre dans son équipe. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dégainer, Castle avait envahi le peu d'espace vital qu'il lui restait, et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne réagit d'abord pas, n'osant comprendre la douceur du geste, puis elle enlaça sa nuque et le laissa la plaquer contre le meuble derrière elle. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce fut par manque d'oxygène uniquement, chacun savait qu'ils auraient pu continuer des heures durant.

-Voilà qui remplace le long discours qui m'a souhaité un bon été, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il.

Elle soupira et s'éloigna de lui. Elle le faisait à regret, mais après tout, elle lui en voulait encore un peu. Il n'avait jamais appelé, jamais fait parvenir de nouvelles… Et jamais il n'en avait prises.

-Je pensais que vous étiez avec Demming, c'est pour ça que… enfin, le silence radio c'était pour ça, marmonna-t-il en comprenant ce à quoi elle pensait.

-Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à revenir ? Est-ce pour Nikki Heat, ou pour moi ?

Il sourit et leva l'une de ses mains pour la déposer délicatement sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il y dessina un léger cercle, puis ancra ses yeux dans les siens tout en arrêtant son mouvement.

-J'aime Nikki Heat, souffla-t-il. Mais Kate Beckett, c'est elle la femme extraordinaire, la seule, l'unique… L'une a mon esprit, l'autre m'a tout entier, pourquoi voudrais-je revenir sur les missions de Kate Beckett selon vous ?

Elle toussota, mal à l'aise, mais fut vite débarrassée de sa gêne par Castle qui embrassa son front.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre une décision arrêtée ce soir, je survivrai encore quelques jours, déclara-t-il avant de filer.

Elle regarda longuement la porte par laquelle il s'était enfui, puis elle attrapa son téléphone et composa son numéro. Il répondit presque immédiatement.

-Je parlerai au capitaine Montgomery en votre faveur, lui confia-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, la faisant sursauter, et Richard Castle fondit sur elle pour retrouver ses lèvres sans même lui demander la permission. Elle le força à reculer avant de rire, bien malgré elle. En temps normal, elle lui aurait hurlé dessus pendant des heures puis l'aurait forcé à ne plus jamais revenir travailler avec elle. Oui mais voilà, ce n'était pas en temps normal, et elle l'aimait, elle était certaine au moins de cela.

Alors lorsqu'il lui offrit une moue charmeuse et un peu boudeuse, ce fut elle qui s'approcha de lui avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds afin d'offrir à Richard Castle le baiser le plus étourdissant qu'il ait jamais reçu.

* * *

Le lendemain, Castle fit porter son ordinateur chez Kate et resta chez elle toute la journée alors qu'elle était au bureau. Il écrivit cinq chapitres, rêva cinq vies, toutes avec Kate, et se traita d'idiot. Puis il passa le reste de sa journée à envoyer des sms plus ou moins pertinent à sa dulcinée qui ne prenait le temps de répondre que pour le prier d'arrêter – et parfois pour le remercier lorsqu'il disait des choses vraiment adorables.

oOo

Kate Beckett n'est pas du genre à se morfondre, et depuis que Richard Castle passe la moitié de son temps dans son appartement, elle est assurée que ça ne sera jamais son genre.

FIN


End file.
